When Doctors Meet
by AwesomePossum123
Summary: When the 10th Doctor meets the 11th, and Amy and Rory meet Rose, chaos strikes. Can the group avoid destroying the universe while also saving an entire species?
1. Timestreams

First Doctor Who Fan-fiction! Hope you enjoy! R&R!

**Warning: **Contains spoilers for Doomsday!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who or any of its characters.

"Alright Rose, all of time and space, where would you like to go next?" Said the Doctor with his bright excited smile.

"Can we go to a planet this time?" Rose asked, with the same enthusiasm as the Doctor.

"Which one? How about Maytimp? It's inhabited by over a billion little creatures called Timpies, they look mostly like humans except they have the intelligence of bricks and giant ears like I used to have."

Rose laughed, a sound that the Doctor treasured so much, and Rose thought she noticed his smile grow even wider, if that was possible.

"Or... We can go to..." His voice trailed off as he pushed some buttons on the TARDIS console, "The beautiful planet of Furinna." He pulled a lever and the TARDIS shook, making the familiar whooshing sound that they both loved so much.

The Doctor practically leaped over to the door of the TARDIS and held it open for Rose. She looked out and saw an unfamiliar planet. It was absolutely beautiful, giant light blue mountains in the distance, a lovely purple sky with not a cloud in sight, field after field of white grass, and a small village with house built out of what looked like wood close-by.

"Doctor it's... It's beautiful," Rose said to him breathlessly.

The Doctor laughed to himself, the TARDIS hadn't actually taken them to Furinna where they wanted to go, this was Purinna, its sister planet. But Rose was happy, and that was all that really mattered to him. He shut the TARDIS doors and grabbed Rose's left hand.

They were almost to the village and the Doctor was rambling about the cheapness of Vortex Manipulators and the Time Vortex, when they saw a very strange sight. Another police box was falling out of the sky, about to crash into theirs.

"What?!" The Doctor exclaimed, his brown eyes wide and thoroughly shocked.

"Doctor what's going on?" Rose asked squeezing his hand harder.

The other TARDIS had almost hid the ground when they saw the door of it open and an unfamiliar man shout, "GET DOWN!"

Rose ducked immediately and the Doctor shielded her body with his. The other TARDIS barely skimmed theirs, then it crashed into the white grass, tearing up the field. Rose ran over and examined the ship.

"It looks just like yours..." She said to the Doctor.

"Rose. It _IS_ mine. This is very, _very_ bad. We should get out of here right now, I can't risk crossing my own timeline, or you crossing yours. And the TARDIS is supposed to prevent that anyways, so something is very very wrong."

"But the people inside could be hurt Doctor, and that man who looked out the door, he wasn't you."

"He could be a future regeneration of me, or someone I haven't met yet."

"Just let me check on them, please? I won't touch anyone or anything."

The Doctor was about to protest, when very suddenly, he collapsed in the grass. "Doctor? Doctor?!" Rose shouted, suddenly covered in worry. She felt his hearts, they were both beating, but something was still wrong.

Not knowing what to do, Rose ran into the other TARDIS, to see two young men and a woman standing in there staring at her. One of the men was wearing a strange bow tie, and had long hair with a queer swoop in it. The other was wearing a red T-shirt with his face and the girl's face on it. The girl had red hair, a blue shirt, red scarf, and short jean skirt.

The bow tie man had disbelief in his eyes when he looked at Rose. "No it can't be... Rose?... My Rose?" He walked up to her without blinking, afraid she would disappear if he did. He reached out his hand to touch her then thought better of it and stepped back. "No you can't be Rose you can't be." The look in his eyes turned to fear, and he rubbed his eyes trying to wake up.

"Doctor, who is she?" Said the red-headed girl, she had a very heavy Scottish accent, Rose noted.

"My friend needs help, he passed out," Rose blurted out awkwardly, gesturing behind her.

"My Rose..." The other Doctor repeated.

The red-headed girl reached over to comfort the other Doctor, who didn't take his eyes off Rose. The other man nodded to Rose and walked out of the TARDIS to help her Doctor.

"You have to help him, I don't know what happened. What's your name by the way?" Rose asked.

"I'm Rory, Amy is inside, and um, I guess you know the Doctor?"

She shook her head, "This isn't right I need to leave... Help me carry him into your TARDIS, please." Rory nodded and lifted the tenth Doctor's legs while Rose gently lifted his head up. They carried him into the TARDIS and into the medical bay. The bow tie Doctor, still in disbelief, rushed into the med bay with Amy.

Amy whispered to Rory, "Who is she? Why did the Doctor turn into butter when he saw her? Why doesn't she recognize him? And who is that man?"

Rory whispered back, "I don't know, Amy, but I have a bad feeling about this."

It was obvious that Amy and Rory's Doctor recognized the man now laying on the medical bed. He was being very cautious to not touch him. Rose looked at her Doctor with worry, "What's wrong with him?"

"The air of this planet is poisonous to Time Lords, I suppose he didn't know that. But he'll be fine, he just needs some of... This." He pulled out a vial with a brown liquid in it from a cabinet. He handed it to Rose as if he was too afraid to feed it to the man himself.

Rose opened the vial and had her Doctor drink it, he woke up immediately, and looked around the room frantically. He saw Amy, Rory, and the other Doctor and immediately grabbed Rose and pulled her close. "Rose. Don't. Touch. Any of them." He said, his voice cold and his eyes dark.

Amy spoke up, "Will someone _PLEASE_ explain to me what is going on."

Amy's Doctor replied, "Well, we were getting back from Venice when the TARDIS crashed, not sure why," he glanced at the wall of the med bay and stroked his ship before continuing, "And only having this place as the nearest planet she had to cross my time stream, so he's my past I'm his future and they need to leave right now before we create a hopeless paradox."

Rose spoke next, "But I touched Rory and nothing happened."

"Well the problem would only occur if I was to touch him or him me," Rose's Doctor stated.

"So which one of you is the Doctor?" Rory asked.

"I am! We both are." Both Doctors said in unison.

"But... Bow tie man..." She said, uncomfortable with calling him Doctor since he wasn't the man she knew, "If you're the Doctor from the future, where is future me?" His eyes darkened, just like her Doctor's eyes did whenever he thought about his planet or his people. Maybe they really were the same Time-Lord.

The bow tied Doctor just turned around to address Amy and Rory, "Rory, get the other doctor to his ship without letting him breathe the air, Amy, get me a few Jammie Dodgers and a fez, Rose," He spun back around, "Get on the medical bed I need to make sure the air didn't effect you too."

Rose looked worried for her Doctor at first, but she trusted Rory for some reason. Everyone but the bow tie Doctor left the room, and Rose lied down on the bed like he had asked. He scanned her with a sonic screwdriver, but it looked different than the one she was used to.

"So..." She tried to start up a conversation, "New screwdriver, new face... How did you regenerate?" The Doctor frowned again, and Rose knew he wouldn't answer that either, "You look great."

He smirked at her, held his hand out to invite her off the bed, and gave her a big hug. "Rose... I've missed you so much my Rose... I don't deserve this..." He said, his voice starting happy and growing sad.

"I'm here, Doctor... But deserve what? And... Where'd I go? Please tell me."

She looked up at him with such a look of innocence. She was so beautiful, he couldn't believe that soon she would end up trapped in another world. He kept hugging her and a single tear streamed down the Time-Lord's face.


	2. Purrines and Furrines

The Doctor didn't answer Rose Tyler's question, instead he broke their embrace and informed her that the air had not harmed her. She smiled thankfully and left the medical bay to go help Rory.

The bow tie Doctor decided to go and figure out why his ship had crashed. He went underneath the console of his TARDIS and began tinkering. Amy, who had ignored his orders to go get him Jammie Dodgers and a fez, watched him.

"Who is she?" Amy asked quietly.

"An old friend of mine," he replied with a smile.

"And... What happened to her?" Amy questioned him cautiously, she didn't want to hurt him.

The Doctor stopped fooling with the TARDIS and got up. Amy feared he would walk away to go find solitude, but instead he just approached her and whispered to her, "Soon that girl will get trapped in a parallel universe. I won't be able to reach her again for a while. You can't tell her, it's a fixed point in time and can't be altered." Amy had a million more questions for him, but she thought it would be best if she just kept her mouth shut.

* * *

Rose walked into her TARDIS to find Rory and the Doctor laughing at something. The Doctor saw her and immediately scanned her with his screwdriver several times. "I'm fine, Doctor, really."

"Why did he know the air was poisonous to Time-Lords but I didn't?" The Doctor said to her even though he was practically asking himself. "If he's the future me then he would have remembered the experience that I'm having right now... but why would his TARDIS interfere with the time line? And..."

Rose kissed the Doctor on the cheek to shut him up. "Lets just get out of here before something explodes okay?"

At that exact moment, they all jumped from a loud explosion from outside. They ran outside the TARDIS and saw that Amy and the other Doctor had also run out. They looked over at the village and saw that a house had been blown up, and aliens were running everywhere.

"The air is poisonous for us!" The eleventh Doctor shouted at the tenth, "Get back in, we can't stay out too long!"

Everyone ran back inside the eleventh Doctor's ship, as they heard another explosion from outside. "The gas will kill Time-Lords, but Amy, Rory, and I are human, let us go," Rose said.

Rose's Doctor shook his head immediately, "Don't go out there without me, you could get hurt Rose, I'll just hold my breath, my Time-Lord physiology lets me hold it longer than a human."

Rose did a stale laugh, "I'll be fine, just wait here with the other you, okay?"

The other Doctor hugged Amy and Rory, "Be careful."

Rose, Amy, and Rory ran off to the village to find out the cause of the explosions. The village was inhabited by a species called the Purrines. (Rose was confused as to why they weren't called Furrines since she still hadn't realized that her Doctor had gotten the planet wrong.) The Purrines were light blue like their mountains, and looked barely human, with a third eye above the other two, no hair at all, and their bodies were much rounder than humans or time lords, with long legs and short arms.

The aliens ran around helplessly, Rory stopped one of them and asked him or her or it (He really couldn't tell) what was happening. The creature had an extremely high pitched voice that would have made Rose laugh if she wasn't so concerned. "Are scared we! Must go to war we!"

Amy whispered something to Rory that Rose couldn't hear, it was probably something about the way the Purrines spoke.

"Don't go to war, we will sort this out, okay? Where's your leader?" Asked Amy.

"Have no leader we. Have no government we."

"Then where can we find the people attacking you?"

"Know where their base is we." The little Purrine pointed over at the nearest mountain, "Still have a path there we."

The three companions thanked the alien and set off towards the mountain.

* * *

"You don't trust me," Said the eleventh Doctor to the tenth, after a few minutes of sitting in silence. It wasn't a question.

"You're right, I don't."

"Why not?"

Rose's Doctor sighed, "We probably shouldn't talk."

"We're the same person, so I know you love to talk, so tell me why," Replied the future Doctor, straightening his bow tie.

"Rose isn't with you, you lost her. I would never _ever_ lose Rose."

"You think it was my choice?" Retorted the eleventh, his voice rising in volume.

The past Time-Lord didn't reply. But he also knew any thoughts that he had the future Doctor would know, because he would remember this moment.

After several minutes of silence between them, the Doctors heard four consecutive explosions. They both had the same thought, and both walked to a screen on the TARDIS console to check something.

"We could last eight minutes and fourty one seconds out there before we would collapse," They both said to each other in unison, "Let's go."

* * *

When the three humans reached the mountain, they saw a wide stony path leading up the mountain and into a cave. They did a light jog up the path, knowing they had to hurry so more lives wouldn't be lost, but they also had to conserve their energy.

"So what's he like, in the past?" Amy asked Rose.

"He's... Clever. And wonderful, and so full of secrets, caring and humble. What's he like in the future?"

"Sounds about the same as ours, only he wears a bow tie unlike yours," Amy replied and Rory nodded.

"Does he talk about me?" Rose asked hopefully.

"He never talks about anyone, sorry."

Rose understood, when she had met Sarah Jane Smith, the Doctor's former companion, the Doctor had never mentioned her to Rose before.

"And... Has he found anyone? You know..."

"Well um, there is this woman named River..."

Rose swallowed, had the Doctor really fallen in love after she left? And how could she have left him anyways? She planned to travel with him for the rest of her life... Unless her life was over... No, the Doctor wouldn't have let her die, that was a fact.

They reached the entrance in the mountain, and looked inside to see a marvelous sight. The entire blue mountain had been hollowed out, and a ginormous base was inside. A spiral staircase went around the edge of the hollowed out room, and they could see aliens practically everywhere. Torches were placed all over the walls of the mountain, but it was still dimly lit. The aliens that Rose could make were identical to the Purrines, except they only had two eyes.

"Who are you?" An alien near the entrance asked them. Apparently these ones could speak normal English.

"I'm Rory Williams, this is Amy Pond, and this is Rose..."

"Tyler, Rose Tyler," Rose said.

The alien yelled and about ten more of them came to his side.

"We are Furrines. Are you Purrines?" Asked the same alien.

"We're here to talk to you about stopping your attacks on the Purrines."

The alien made a noise that, from what Rose could tell, was a laugh.

"Dungeon," Said the alien as he turned and walked away. The other Furrines grabbed the three companions and led them down the long staircase, poking their backs with long spears. When the reached the bottom of the mountain, they were led into a typical looking prison area, with several cells and three eyed aliens in them. One of the Furrines that escorted them said "In," and shoved them into a cell with a bed and a bucket.

"We probably could have thought this out a lot better," Amy muttered.


	3. Dapil

Thanks to everyone on their support for the story so far! Don't forget to R&R! :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who

The two Doctors had both made it to the village in less than a minute. Out of breath, the tenth Doctor said to a Purrine, "Have you seen a human around here? Pink and yellow?"

The eleventh Time-Lord asked another Purrine, "Have you seen a red and pink human? And a male one?"

Both of the panicked Purrines pointed towards the mountain. The Doctors both nodded their thanks then sprinted off, with no time to waste.

* * *

"I could really use a sonic screwdriver about now," Rose mumbled, running her hand across the bars of the cell.

"The Doctor can't save us, he can't breathe the air, we need to get out of here," Rory said to Amy.

"My Doctor will come, don't worry, he can't stay in one place for five minutes," Rose smiled.

"Neither can ours," Amy laughed.

"Excuse me, can we speak to your leader please?" Rose asked after a few minutes.

"Why?" Replied the Furrine outside their cell sassily.

"We have important information about your enemies."

The alien's two eyes lit up, and he walked down the hall.

"We have important information?" Rory whispered to Rose.

Rose shrugged and smirked at him, as their cell door opened and another ten guards were prepared to lead them somewhere. "Walk," they were commanded. They went back up the spiral staircase to a floor at the top of the mountain. They were forced into a room with one large throne at the end, and statues to the right and left of the throne of Furrines who used to be kings. A Furrine, slightly larger and rounder than the rest, was seated in the throne. A guard stood on either side of him, and four more blocked the entrance. The guards that had led them there left the room and went back down the staircase.

"Uh hello, I'm Amy Pond, this is Rory Williams, and this is Rose Tier."

"Tyler," Rose corrected.

"I am King Kedar. What information do you have?" Asked the alien on the throne.

"We want to uh, discuss with you on behalf of article fifteen of the shadow proclamation to stop your war," said Rose un-surely.

The king laughed, "Our war is fair. All the Purrines will die."

"How did this war start?" Rory asked.

"Purinna and Furinna are sister planets. On Furinna our population and technology grew and developed quicker. We needed more space, but we can only breathe on our home planet and this," he gestured to the world, "Our sister planet."

"Why not share this planet then? We saw outside, there's plenty of room for both of your species."

"The Purrines are dumb, they can't speak properly, they have no indoor plumbing," The King said matter-of-factly.

The door to the room burst open and a guard said, "Sir, we have royalty in the base who wish to speak to you."

"Who?"

Suddenly, the two Doctors holding their psychic papers walked into the room panting. Rose's Doctor checked a watch on his wrist and said, "We have four minutes nineteen seconds left. Rose are you okay?"

"Yes, Doctor, I'm fine," She said walking towards him for a hug. A guard stopped her and shook its head.

"It's alright, she has my permission," The tenth Doctor said to the guard, who backed away and allowed Rose to hug him.

"Four minutes and nineteen seconds until what exactly?" Amy asked.

"We can't breathe the air, so in three minutes and fifty six seconds, actually, we will both probably pass out," Said the eleventh Time-Lord.

"Who are you?" Asked the King, who was getting a migraine.

"I'm the Doctor," They both said at the same time with a grin. The past Time-Lord gestured for the future version of himself to continue. "And you, King Kedar, are at war with your own sister planet, not to mention that they are a lower level than you. Why is this?"

"Our population is too big."

"And so instead of simply asking to move in with them you destroy their civilizations, but with the intelligence you have, King Kedar, you must realize the ambition of this race. You could help them."

The King did what Rose thought was a snicker, "Killing is easier and much more fun."

The eleventh Doctor was about to reply when the tenth said, "Two minutes forty nine seconds..."

"Right, okay, Amy, Rory," the future Time-Lord said quietly so the King wouldn't hear, running his hand through his hair. "When we pass out I need you to take these vials out of my pocket and give one to each of us." He pulled two vials with brown liquid in them out of his pocket and then placed them back in.

"But Do-"

"No time, okay, King Kedar, I can find you and all of your people a planet with an acceptable atmosphere for you to expand onto, you just need to stop fighting with the Purrines, alright?"

The King looked nervously around the room, "Dungeon."

"No wait, just let us... Talk..." Said the Doctor with the bow tie as he noticed his knees go weak.

Rose's Doctor spoke quietly, "Two minutes two seconds..." His eyes began to shut.

"Doctor, stay with me okay?" Rose said, running one hand through his hair and caressing his cheek with another.

Both Doctors lay on the floor their eyes half shut. "Help them, _NOW,_" Amy commanded the King.

King Kedar swallowed, obviously effected by the tone of Amy's words. "Dungeon." He repeated. Guards came in to escort Rose Amy and Rory, and more came in to carry both the Doctors, who were weak but still awake.

"Rose..." The past Doctor muttered. "In..."

The future Time Lord tried to raise his arm but failed, "We'll live... Just... Rose... I..."

Amy tried to reach for her Doctor but a guard caught her arm and poked her in the back with a spear. They were roughly thrown into the same cell as before.

The companions immediately tended to their Time-Lords. Amy reached into her Doctor's pocket and pulled out the two vials. She handed one to Rose, but at that exact time a guard walked by their cell.

"Drop the glass! Drop it!" He shouted at them, opening the door to their cage. He grabbed the vial out of Amy's hand, but just in time Rose gave the one she had to her Doctor, who woke up immediately.

"Oh, another eight minutes and forty one seconds to breathe, perfect," He said to Rose, then turned around to see the guards in their cell, "Oh."

"No! Give that back, can't you see he needs it?" Rory shouted at the guard, pointing at his Doctor.

The guard ignored his plea and shut the door to the cell, walking away with the vial.

"Does he have any more in his pocket?!" Rose asked.

Amy checked every pocket, and the tenth Doctor checked his own, there were no more vials. However, Rose's Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "We'll have to carry him back to the Tardis... But..."

"But what?"

"Well the air of Purinna is poison to any being with two hearts, so, the air must contain... Um... Hmm... Air poisonous to two hearted creatures... Low level... Causes weak knees but doesn't kill you..." The Doctor trailed off as he licked his finger and stuck it in the air, "Dapil!" He said grinning at his own genius. But his smile quickly turned into a frown, "Which means..."

They heard a pained groan, "Sarah... Leela... Ace..." They all looked over at the Time-Lord laying on floor. Rory lifted him onto the single bed in the cell. He opened his eyes, "Rose..."

The tenth Doctor ran a hand through his spiky hair, "Dapil means hallucinations... But he'll be fine at least."

The eleventh Time-Lord's eyes frantically looked around, "Rose, where's Rose?"

Amy leaned above him and whispered kindly to him. "Doctor go to sleep, you're okay."

He reached his weak hand up toward Amy, now relaxed, "Rose... You're so beautiful..." Amy took his hand and lowered it back onto the bed.

"So we're inside a mountain in a jail cell, some aliens are at war with their sister planet, we have a hallucinating future version of the Doctor, and you have less than eight minutes until you collapse on the ground. Am I right?" Rose questioned the Doctor, who nodded with a kind smile.

"Rose I..." The Doctor with the bow tie murmured.

Rose walked over to him, "You what?"

He looked as if he was struggling trying to open his eyes further, "I'm so sorry Rose, so so so..."

"Sorry for what?" She asked, fear in her eyes.

"Rose I... I love you." His eyes closed.


	4. Memories

"Doctor I'm scared, what's wrong with him?" Rose looked up from the future Time-Lord's face to look at the past one that she knew so well.

"He's hallucinating Rose, don't let him scare you, I'll never let anything happen to you I swear."

"But why is he apologizing? Doctor you always know what's going to happen so why don't you tell me?" Rose looked at him with an expression that broke both his hearts.

"Because I _DON'T_ know Rose. I actually don't know what is going to happen. I have no idea how I lost you." His voice rose out of anger for himself, "But you didn't die, Rose Tyler, and do you know _HOW_ I know that?"

Rose shook her head, stealing a glance at Amy and Rory who were watching the scene from the corner of the cell with concern.

"I know that, because if I ever lost you, I wouldn't be able to go on. I've lost my planet, my people, every single person that I've ever loved has died, and I either caused it or watched it. So if you were dead, that man would not be here." He pointed at the Doctor laying on the bed. "Because I wouldn't be able to take it."

Rose stared at the Doctor with pure disbelief, she had never seen him like this. Never so angry, so furious at the world. She had no idea what to say, but she wanted to help him. So Rose Tyler simply walked forward and kissed the Time-Lord she loved. She had obviously shocked him, because after kissing back for a moment he backed away from her. His brown eyes had lost their fury and rage, and the emotions were replaced with innocence and passion.

They stared at each other until eventually the eleventh Doctor broke the silence, "Stop... No! Stop it! STOP THE WAR!" His eyes darted about again, filled with panic. His arm was straining to move, but couldn't.

"We need to help him," Amy said, stroking his face.

"Am I dead?" The Doctor murmured looking into Amy's eyes with confusion.

"No, Doctor, far from it. Do you know who I am?" Amy asked quietly.

The Time-Lord ignored her question, "Am I... On Gallifrey?"

Amy gave him a pitiful smile, "Yes, you're on Gallifrey."

He was instantly at ease after getting that answer. His hands fell back at his sides. "Gal..." He drifted back to sleep.

Rose's Doctor finally got over the shock from the kiss and spoke, "Alright, let's get out of here." He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and broke the lock as silently as possible. He gestured for Amy and Rory to carry their Doctor, and they sprinted down the hall of jail cells. As they ran, the tenth Doctor unlocked each cell they passed, freeing all the prisoners.

Guards instantly started chasing them, but Rose stomped on one's foot and took its spear, fending off the rest. "Up the staircase!" Rose shouted. Amy and Rory were the slowest, since they had extra weight to carry.

The group made it to the mountain entrance when chaos struck. The main door was shut and locked, and, unfortunately, made of wood. "I don't have a setting for wood!" The tenth Doctor exclaimed. They were immediately surrounded by guards as Rose banged on the large door trying to open it.

"Rose... I'm so sorry..." The tenth Doctor said as he fell on his knees. "The air... One minute and forty three seconds."

"No Doctor you can't leave us!" Rose said, a tear falling from her eye.

The future Time-Lord chose that perfect moment to stir again, "Memories... Time lines, time streams, time vortex, wibbly wobbly timey wimey, time time... Mem..."

"Memories! That's it!" Said the past Doctor with all the strength he could muster, "Whatever I do or think goes into his memories... I can... Wake him up... Just..."

"Doctor! What is it you need to do to wake him up?!" Rose asked, leaning in closely to him, and holding his hands in hers.

"I need to... Shock him." Rose's Doctor grabbed her and pulled her onto him, with a deep meaningful kiss. He thought of losing her, he thought of not being able to help her, being defenseless, he could NOT leave her defenseless, he focused all his thoughts on Rose, Rose's lips, Rose's laugh, Rose's crying... He had to help her... After his time was up, he collapsed onto the hard ground, breaking the kiss, his breathing going shallow.

All eyes were on the eleventh Doctor now. Rose looked at the guards, who were just watching the entire scene wordlessly. "We will take you to the cell now," A guard said, after it was clear the future Time-Lord wouldn't wake up.

* * *

Rushing through the future Doctor's brain were memories, the Time War, his past companions, the TARDIS, his planet, and people he had lost. He dreamed of them being there, standing over him, covered in blood. He could see them, and he knew he was hallucinating, but it seemed so real and he was so full of hope. But he saw a new memory floating about, one from his last body. He was in a room, surrounded by guards, and he had an idea, a brilliant idea. He struggled to receive the rest of the strange memory. But it came to him.

He remembered kissing Rose, how right it felt. He remembered not wanting to leave her defenseless, his NEED to wake the future version of himself up to help her. He remembered her beautiful face, her lips, her love for him and his love for her. But most of all he remembered how he swore to himself he would never let her get hurt again. So, he decided, right now, he was going to have to open his eyes.

* * *

"Well." The eleventh Doctor said, waking up and brushing dust off his pants. "You _could_ take us back to prison." He took a minute to straighten his bow-tie. "But if you'll look around you, this mountain is very _very_ hollow. So what is preventing it from collapsing on you at this very second?" A guard opened its mouth to speak, but the Doctor didn't want an answer, "I'll tell you what, that metal column in the middle right there" He gestured towards a large silver column in the very center of the mountain, going down to the land and up to the top.

"Now, my screwdriver can't do anything to wood, but I'd bet it could do quite a few things to metal." He raised his screwdriver and pointed it towards the column, "Now bring your King, quickly." He commanded. The guards ran up the staircase in fear, to go fetch their ruler. Amy, Rory, and Rose all hugged the future Doctor.

"Rose?" The tenth Doctor muttered, in the same state that the eleventh was in before.

Rose walked over to him and smiled, "Yes?"

"Guess what Rose?" He said looking at her with glee.

"What is it, Doctor?"

"I'm going to steal a TARDIS and run away. You can come."

Rose laughed, "Okay let's do it," She kissed his forehead and he went back to sleep.

The guards brought King Kedar forward, and it was obvious that the situation had already been explained to him, because he looked incredibly nervous. "What do you want?"

"Stop your war, let all your prisoners go, open these doors, and a fez, please?"

The King nodded, acknowledging his defeat. He gave the commands to the guards, and the Doctor saw one guard say to the King, "What's a fez?"

When the doors were opened, they all made it back to the eleventh Doctors's TARDIS just in time. Rose lowered her Doctor's body onto the medical bed.

His eyes opened again, "Animus, Aridian, Anti-matter organism, Atraxi."

"Go back to sleep Doctor, shh."

"Slitheen, Sycorax, Skullion, smells, smells like rain later," he muttered to himself.

"Sleep, Doctor," Rose commanded.

"Time-Lords have superior physiology compared to humans and do not sleep," he muttered.

"Mhmm," Rose laughed as his eyes shut and he started snoring lightly. "Can you fix him now?" She asked the future Doctor.

"Yes of course," He handed her a vial, "And Rose... Whatever I said earlier... If it was um, about you... Forget it all okay?"

Rose nodded, making her Doctor drink the thick liquid.

"Rose!" Her familiar Doctor exclaimed, giving her a tight hug. "Rose you're not hurt are you? What happened?"

Rose chuckled as he ran his sonic screwdriver over her and checked the readings, "I'm fine, don't worry about it, get some sleep, alright?"

"I don't need sleep," he stated, getting up.

"Okay then follow me, I need to show you something."

Her Doctor nodded sleepily, while the future Doctor gave her a what-are-you-doing look. She just winked at him.

"Your surprise is in here," She pointed at a door, hoping the TARDIS would be nice to her today and make this the right one.

The Doctor opened the door to see the bedroom he hardly used, "Wha?.."

"Sleep!" She commanded him, putting him on his bed and tucking him in.

"But I'm no-" He fell asleep quickly, and Rose laughed. She suddenly realized how exhausted she was herself. So she laid down next to the Time-Lord and fell asleep pressed against him. That night, he had no bad memories flow through his mind.


	5. Doomsday

Final chapter! I really hope you've enjoyed reading this story! **Warning:** This is where the rated T part comes in. Check out some other stories of mine if you get a chance!

* * *

The eleventh Doctor peered in his own bedroom to see the past version of himself asleep, snuggling Rose close to him. He shut the door, and walked back into the console room where Amy and Rory stood.

"So, Ponds, where would you like to go?" He said, running his hands together and grinning.

"Shouldn't we drop off Rose and the other you?" Amy asked.

"Well at the moment they're asleep..."

"You sleep?" Rory asked, eyes wide.

"Of course I sleep! Sometimes. Not too often," He started examining a screen of the TARDIS.

"We could just wait for them to get up," Rory suggested.

"Waiting, yes, my favorite activity," The Time-Lord ran a hand through his hair.

"Or we can go visit a planet really fast," Amy smiled knowing he wouldn't be able to wait.

"Now you're talking!" The Doctor set the coordinates of the ship and pulled the lever. It whooshed, and when they stepped outside they were on an unfamiliar terrain. "Let's go!"

* * *

Rose woke up to find her Doctor's arms around her waist, and his head next to hers. She carefully removed herself from his grasp and looked at his strangely peaceful face. 'I don't think I've ever seen him sleep before, unless passed out from alien air counts as sleeping,' She thought. He even had a light grin on his face, and she wondered what he was dreaming about.

After watching him for about five minutes she stood up and went into his bathroom to shower. She undressed and turned on the nice, hot water.

The Doctor woke up to the lovely sound of Rose singing in the shower. Then he realized, his shower. Then he remembered, the future version of himself's shower. 'This whole thing is going to give _me_ a headache,' He thought as he rolled out of the bed. Since his/his future bathroom was taken, he got dressed in the room.

When Rose stepped out of the shower she realized she hadn't brought a change of clothes. However, she remembered the Doctor was sleeping, so she stepped out with a towel around her, to see him standing in front of the bed in only his boxers.

"Oh uh..." He managed to say.

"Why are you in your boxers?" She asked, smirking.

"Why are you in a towel?" He laughed.

And at that exact moment the door swung open. Amy, Rory, and the eleventh Doctor, had already finished saving a planet, and came back to check on the sleeping Time-Lord and Rose.

They opened the door to see her in a towel, blushing, and him in his boxers. "It is not what it looks like," Rose stated.

"Oh... Sureee it's not," Amy laughed, shutting the door.

After a minute of awkwardly staring at each other the Doctor shouted, "Rory I know you're listening at the door!"

They heard laughing and running away from behind the door. "Maybe it is what it looks like, Doctor," Rose said, walking closer to him.

"Huh?"

"No more silly games, Time-Lord. I heard the future-you say you love me." She slowly closed the space between them.

"Oh ah... Um... Keep doing that," He muttered as she began to kiss his neck. "Rory is listening again," He whispered into her hair.

"Then let's give him a show," She smiled as she pressed him against a wall and kissed him.

* * *

"Doctor, don't you get all his memories?" Amy asked, smiling.

"Yes, and I'm really hating that link right now," He said, shaking his head.

"Rory, get over here!" Amy exclaimed at her husband.

"We should probably drop them off when they're uh... Done." The Doctor said awkwardly. He set the coordinates of the ship and pulled the lever. They were back next to the other TARDIS.

"But what did cause us to crash anyways?" Amy questioned.

"I think," The Doctor got a sly grin on his face, "This was my chance to say good-bye."

* * *

A few minutes later Rose and her Doctor came out of his bedroom, grinning like maniacs. Rose kissed him again on the cheek, and they walked into the console room. "I guess we should get going now," He said, shaking Amy and Rory's hands.

"Before you go... Can I speak with you in private, Doctor?" The future version of himself asked.

"Of course," Rose's Time-Lord nodded, walking into a sitting room with him.

"Take good care of her," The bow-tie Doctor said, his eyes serious and sad.

"I will. Absolutely."

"And... It's not your fault, I realize that now. She ends up happy."

The past Doctor didn't know what he meant, but he had a feeling he would some day. He nodded and walked back into the console room.

"Take care of him, okay?" Rose said, hugging Amy tight.

"I will, it's not easy though," Amy laughed.

The eleventh Doctor entered the console room and grabbed Rose's hands. Tears were already welling up in his eyes, but he paid no attention. "Rose... I'll miss you."

She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Live a good life, Doctor, and go save some planets for me, okay?" He nodded, wiping a tear from his cheek. "And one last thing," She said. "Lose the bow tie." She smiled at him.

"Hey! Bow ties are cool."

And on that note, Rose and her Doctor left the future TARDIS, waving their good-byes.

* * *

**LATER AT DOOMSDAY:**

"Doctor!" Rose shouted, losing her grip on the handle that was keeping her from falling into the dark void with the Daleks. He looked over at her, tears streaming down his face.

"Hang on Rose!" He shouted with his life. He couldn't lose her, no, not like this.

"DOCTOR! Remember, when we met the future you? How you woke him up by giving him a new memory?" She screamed over the roaring portal. Another finger got lose.

"Yes Rose of course I remember but you're _NOT_ going to fall!" He cried.

"I'm going to give you both a memory!" She shouted, looking into his big, beautiful brown eyes._ "I LOVE YOU!" _She screamed as she lost her grip.

"ROSE! ROSE!" He screamed as she was falling in. But suddenly Pete Tyler appeared and grabbed his daughter, pulling her into a parallel world.

* * *

Far away from them, the future Doctor was leaving his TARDIS with Amy and Rory. He stopped walking for a minute, and frowned strangely.

"What is it, Doctor?" Rory asked.

"I think..." He focused, closing his eyes. "It's Doomsday."


End file.
